


You're Mine

by naturegoddess210



Category: Scrubs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Dialogue, Dorks in Love, M/M, Name-Calling, Not Canon Compliant, Personal Growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>takes place during "My Own Private Practice guy" with it going a little different than the show, with Perry feeling like J.D. is being taken from him by his old inturn Peter Fish</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Mine

Scene starts with JOhn Dorian coming into the hospital the day after he and Dr. Pete Fisher went drinking

J.D. cames wlked through the doors of the Hospital, he had lied to Dr. Cox about his grandmother dying to get off of duty and he felt really terrible.  
He saw up Dr. Cox, who was behind the desk, going over a chart.   
J.D took a deep breath "Hey, Dr. Cox? Look, I'm so sorry I lied to you last night. I should've just told you I was getting a beer with Pete."

Perry acted like he didn't know what the other man was talking about, "Did we just slip into some alternate dimension where I actually give a flying ducky about what you say and do?"

J.D. felt a small stab, he hated when the lder man acted like he didn't care about him, cause sometimes he was afraid he was correct, "Look, I know that he's in private practice and everything, but Pete's actually a really cool guy. "

Dr. Cox felt a hot feeling in his chest like he wanted to lash out at the young male for even implying he liked someone else, not that he cared, "He is a bad guy; and Newbie, if you're smart, you'll stay away from him. "

J.D. paused momentarily , did Dr. Cox sound jealous just now?

~Maybe I could say that jokingly, see how he reacts~

"Ohhh, my God! You're actually jealous that I'm hanging out with another doctor! "

Perry felt like his dairy had just been discovered and he had to make up a cover story quickly, he had quick a flash back of last night were he actually left his apartment after pacing in his living room for two solid hours and went down to bar hoping he would "accidentally" find newbie and that smug blonde asswipe who was flirting with him without his permission

***Perry's flash back "Nancy! Nancy.!?!? "

~come on Perry quick~

" No, I'm not" there,~ that sounded believable ~

J.D. looked to Nurse Roberts who was the older chubby black woman behind the counter he knew was eaves dropping, "Laverne? "

"Jealous!" without missing a beat

J.D. laughed and smirked "Ta-DOW! "

Perry stood up taller which was his stance when he felt the need to sound and look serious and intimidating ~Think of a girls name~

"Look, Marcia, if I were you, I'd drop this jealousy thing right now. "

J.D. turned around to leave, feeling a bit cocky as he left he said "Don't worry about it, champ. It's all right to need me. "

He walked away, just as Perry's eyes ent blood red and lunged across the desk at J.D but he fell and He missed. 

Nurse Roberts " Touchdown!"

~ cut to doctor's lounge ~

Perry was in sitting on his couch watching a game on the TV in the doctor's lounge   
He referred to it as his couch because like everything, once he set claim to something it automatically became his......

His Hospital

His Couch

His TV in the doctor's lounge 

His Newbie

Now some blonde idiot thought he could come and take what rightfully belonged to him, he took a long drag from his cigarette and snuffed the rest out in the ashtray just as the man of the hour walked in, smiling like they were old buddies.

"What's the deal, there, Alpha Dog? You ever gonna cut me some slack? "

Perry felt instantly annoyed, he acted like he ate his burger that was in the fridge and was trying to apologize and not about sleeping with his ex wife Jordan andbeing the cause of their separation and now he was coming to flirt with the Newbie he had feelings for but he wouldn't admit it.

"Petey, Petey, Petey, Petey, Petey, Petey, Petey, Petey, Petey, Petey, Petey, Petey.... " 

~thats right, say his nickname he hates so damn much, that'll show him~

Pete sighed in defeat "Okay, good answer. Look, uh, I understand you're really into this newbie -- I just wanted to tell you, seriously, good for you. It's good you got over Jordan"

Damn it, the last part almost sounded smug, like he was rubbing it in.

Perry laughed but it wasn't a laugh you make when you're joking with friends, it was the laugh of someone trying to cover up their intense anger, " Would you like to know what would be seriously good for you? "

"More bran in my diet? " he just loved pushing his buttons

"No, how 'bout you never mention Jordan again or for the matter, Chelsea again" he looked at the blonde haired man seriously, he was starting to get angry and whe he got angry he couldn't control what words came out of his mouth

J.D. was running down the hall to the doctors lounge, he was hoping noone was using the tv, his grandma had recently bought him some stock , wanting to see how it was doing, he slid into the room to see Dr. Peter Fisher and Dr. Perry Cox in what looked like a friendly staring contest of death.

"Hey! Do you guys mind if I turn on CNN? My grandma bought me a stock -- I wanna see how it's doing. " totally forgetting he had lied yesterday and said to Dr. Cox his grandmoher had died

~maybe he wont remember~ instantly regretting saying grandmother  
Pete looked at J.D. his eyes instantly flirty "Look at Rockefeller! Pass me the remote, buddy! " he turned to Dr. Cox  
Perry felt it, the monster, he knew that Peter was doing that to make him upset. He was testing him. Dont play his game dontdontdontodont  
J.D. looked at the two men in the room, he said his thoughts loudly "Cool! you guys are finally starting to get along! "  
he thought momentarily if he just said his thoughts outloud when he was suppose to just think them ~Naw~  
Dr. Cox flungs the remote across the room.   
J.D. jumped surprised "....Or not."

Pete looked at J.D. his blue eyes shinging cause he knew he was pushing the older man's buttons just right and gave him one his big goofy smiles " No big deal! I'll, uh, you know, do one of these -- change the channel. " he wiggled his pointer finger to indecate his actions and walked over to the T.V.   
Perry had it the monster was set loose, he knew that Pete knew he hated it when people change his tv when he was using it and he saw that stupid smile he gave his newbie, all friendly and innocent, NOOOO SIr  
he flew out of his seat and tackled Pete, throwing him to the floor. He felt satisfaction as the blonde's body hit the hard carpet floor with a rough sounding thud  
J.D. gasped as Dr. Cox leaped off the couch and line bakered the blonde man who was walking to change the tv station for him   
"Or...we could just...leave it on this station...."  
Dr. Cox gots up off the floor, brushing his hands after his accomplishment with the tackle. 

he heard Pete mumble a "was that nessary? " as he tried to gather the wind he lost after being tackled by the other grown man  
"Had to be done. " Perry simply stated, no hint of sympathy in his tone  
Pete struggled to his feet. “Okay! Terrific! Grown-ups tackle each other all the time.”   
J.D. witnessing the entire scene kept silent, his inner dialog in his head speaking ~maybe they were just playing around, very roughly ~  
Pete sighed and looked at Dr. Cox, saying desperately “Perry, I can't change what already happened, but you gotta believe me -- I never meant to come between you and anyone.”   
Perry shook his head in disinterest, Funny, he almost sounded sorry, he almost sounded like the guy he mentored and was actually friends with...but he knew that face and it was just another lie, he wanted newbie and it was just because he knew that he liked him.  
J.D.'s Narration went oninhishead ~ Watching Dr. Cox and Pete fight over me was -- aw, hell, I'll say it: It was awesome! ~  
J.D. had dreamed of Dr. Perry Cox confessing his feelings for him ever sence they met, but he knew the older man was hard headed and stubborn, plus he had gone through a rough divorce with a lady who was like a meaner version of Satan if that was possible, but in heels. He saw her come around the hospital recently, pregnant with another mans child but hoping win back the older mans affection and for a while JD actually thought he would loose the older man forever, until the blonde male came to the hospital and started flirting with him, buying him coffee and when he noticed that Dr. Cox seemed more angry then usual...

back to the argument  
Perry looked the blonde square in the eyes, his heart pumping faster and faster in his chest "You went ahead and took something that did not belong to you. "  
J.D.'s wastakenaback,~That seemed a little possessive...but I'm flattered! ~ hethought , he was finally admiting it!  
Perry continued " And worse than that, you did it knowing full-well just exactly how I felt about her. " there, he said it  
J.D.'s sighed giddily ~Ahh, he just wouldn't be Dr. Cox if he didn't refer to me as a 'her.' ~ he felt like a school girl whoes two crushes were fighting over her  
Pete put up his hands in defense, "Hey, for what it's worth, I didn't make the first move. "  
J.D "That's a lie! You bought me a latte! " That jerk!   
They look at J.D.   
~Oh boy I said what I was thinking out loud again, act cool~  
" Hey, guys. " cool  
"shut up Jessica, mommy and daddy are talking" Dr. Cox shot back at J.D. without turning to look at him.

" when me and Jordan were having problems. Problems that you knew all about because I confided in you. And what did you do with the information? You used it to get Jordan into bed, didn't you. Didn't you! and now you're doing it again.." he said in a angry tone  
Pete shuffled his feet, he shrugged his shoulders and looked at J.D. like he got his hand stuck in a cookie jar, he knew right then he never actually liked him but he knew that Dr. Cox had feeling for him and he wanted whatever Dr. Cox had.

"Look Im sorry Perry...'  
"Just go and if I see you near newbie again I'm going to drive over to that peice of shit you call a condo and bash your fucking skull in and make it look like you fell out of your window on accident"  
Perry looked into the mans eyes and he saw his imminent death if he tried to keep up his little prank with the pale little cute newbie with big blue doe eyes. he sighed ~oh well, it was fun while it lasted~ he walked out of the lounge.  
J.D. was about to sqeel loudly in a very unmanly way when Dr. Cox said in a very serious tone  
"did you sleep with him?"  
"uh..n-no" he stuttered out   
"Good" he was thinking that last part but said it out loud  
"Oh and Charlette, if you mention to anyone I will hide your body somewhere in thise hospital and noone, not even that janitor will be able to find you do I make myself perfectly clear?" It wasn't really a question so much as a statement

J.D. stammered "C-crystal "  
~so i guess it's back to him calling me girl names again, oh well it was nice just to se him fight for me, even if its just this once~  
but Dr. Cox turned on his heel, he was walking towards him, he grabbed him by the shirt collar and JD thought he was going to threaten him some more but ...  
they were kissing, hard and lips mashed against one another but suddenly he gasped and opened his mouth and he felt a tongue run along inside his and it was like hot white pleasure in his stomach, he purred  
it was over, Dr. Cox pulled away but his face was flushed, he didnt even say anything, he just turned and left  
J.D. thinks it was a good day

**Author's Note:**

> different scenario, Jordan and Perry never got together. I do not Claim the rights to Scrubs or the characters I just write guy and guy fanfiction please dont sue cause Im broke, just a quick what if AU fan story  
> Enjoy!!


End file.
